Blog użytkownika:Nocny2002/Historia Dwóch Światów
Witaj użytkowni(ku/czko)! Jak zapewne widzisz to jest moje drugie opowiadanie. (Ah... tak? Przecież tamte zawiesiłem... to przez wene która kazała mi napisać to opko... czasami jej nie cierpie :/) Zaczniemy bez informacji ponieważ zdradzały by fabułę (przynajmniej ja tak myśle). Nie przedłużając zaczynajmy. ROZDZIAŁ 1 - BURZA W małym zapomnianym mieście nastał nowy ranek. Ptaki śpiewały, miasto się budziło do życia w powolnym tempie. A ja? Ja już od dwóch godzin nie śpię tylko biegam w pobliżu mojego domu. Takie tam se poranne ćwiczenia. A... no tak. Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Alex i mam 15 lat, mam czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy a na co dzień to ubieram się raczej luźno. Mam też dziewczynę. Nazywa się Juliet. Ma blond włosy i zielone oczy. Piękne zielone oczy, których nie da się zapomnieć. Patrze, na zegarek. Jest już 7.48... świetnie... znowu straciłem poczucie czasu a tu trzeba do szkoły iść na 8.00. Poszedłem szybko do domu wziąć plecak i jakieś pieniądze na jedzenie i wyszedłem z domu. Jest środa... nie cierpię środy. Tak jak to zwykle jest w środę... nudy i dużo lekcji. Polski, Matematyka, Wf... itp... itd..... I tak oto powoli mi minęło 8 lekcji... dobrze, że chociaż mam z kim pogadać na przerwach, a przeważnie gadam z Juliet. O czym? O JWS. Nie ma dnia, w którym nawet byśmy nie wspomnieli o tym! Dziś akurat w telewizji miało lecieć JWS2. Oczywiście nie bym był sobą, gdybym nie zaprosił Juliet do mnie. Oczywiście się zgodziła. Miała przyjść na 18.00. Szybko poleciałem do sklepu kupić jakiś popcorn. Akurat zostało mi 6zł więc wystarczyło na 2 opakowania. W domu była jakaś Cola więc picie miałem z głowy. Poszedłem do domu. A rodziców jak zwykle nie było... pracowali od popołudnia do rana. Mając jeszcze półtorej godziny do 18.00 to włączyłem wiadomości. Mówili coś o niebezpiecznej burzy która "uderzy" dzisiaj w miasto. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio, bo dom miał dobre zabezpieczenia przeciw burzowe. Latałem se po kanałach. Tu Ukryta Prawda, tam Jakiś serial o gotowaniu... nic ciekawego. 5 minut przed przyjściem Juliet poszedłem do kuchni przygotować popcorn... w mikrofali. Wykwintne danie nieprawdaż? Popcorn już gotowy, jakaś duża butelka Coli stoi na stole. Chyba starczy na cały film... Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi ''To pewnie Juliet. ''Pomyślałem. Nie myliłem się. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi zobaczyłem Juliet całą przemokniętą. Najwyraźniej deszcz już zaczął padać. -Zapraszam do środka, milady.- Powiedziałem to ze śmiechem widząc ją wkurzoną i przemokniętą. -Ha Ha... bardzo śmieszne.- Odpowiedziała Weszła do środka, po 10 minutach trochę wyschły jej ubrania a film już się zaczynał. Oboje usiedliśmy na kanapie przed wieeeelkim telewizorem. Juliet nie była by sobą gdyby nie dorwała się do popcornu. Nagle błyskawica i bum! Prądu nie ma. O dziwo telewizor jak działał tak działał. Nagle koło domu zaczęły uderzać kolejne błyskawice robiąc tak jak by elektryczne pole siłowe wokół domu. Nagle coś huknęło i poczułem ból, zobaczyłem ciemność. Ostatnie dźwięki, jakie słyszałem to krzyki Juliet. Obudziłem się na plaży. Czułem się dziwnie i było mi słabo. Usłyszałem jakieś głosy... to było coś w stylu: "Zobacz! To chyba jest N......" I zemdlałem. Obudziłem się przy kominku w dziwnie znajomej drewnianej chacie. -Chyba się obudził.- Usłyszałem. Wytrzeszczyłem się jak bym ducha zobaczył. Zobaczyłem Szatyna a przy nim Nocną Furie... zaraz... co?! (Kursywa oznacza smoczą mowe) ''-Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało?-'' Szatyn popatrzał się na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. ''-Nie wiem, czy wiesz... ale ludzie nie rozumieją smoczego.-'' Powiedział smok. ''-Jak to smoczego? O co ci chodzi?!-'' ''-No... z tego, co widze to jesteś Nocną Furią tak jak ja.-'' Odpowiedział. Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie i zobaczyłem czarne łapy, skrzydła i ogon z lotkami. Wystraszyłem się i ryknąłem z przerażenia. Szatyn też się wystraszył słysząc ryk. ''-Co się ze mną stało!?-'' -Spokojnie!- Usłyszałem i się uspokoiłem. Jego głos działa na mnie uspokajająco. ''-O co ci chodzi?-'' Powiedział smok. ''-Ja nie byłem Nocną Furią!-'' Smok popatrzał się na mnie pytająco. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko, co się stało, oprócz tego, że oglądałem JWS, ponieważ domyśliłem się kim są oni. ''-Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jesteś pół smokiem...-'' Powiedział. ''-Skąd wiesz?- Zapytałem się. ''-Bo widzisz... sam jestem pół smokiem-'' Szatyn przyglądał i przysłuchiwał się naszej "rozmowie". A ja popatrzałem się na smoka ze zdziwieniem. '''Jak to? W filmie nic nie było o tym, że Szczerbatek to pół smok.' ''-A ty na pewno jesteś Szczerbatek... a on to Czkawka.-'' Sz. -''Skąd wiesz?- Szczerbo zapytał się.'' ''-Na razie to nie jest ważne...-'' Sz.'' -Dobra... ale proszę cię. Nie mów nic Czkawce o tym, że jestem pół smokiem... nie chcę, żeby się dowiedział-'' ''-Nic nie powiem... chociaż i tak nie mam, jak...-'' Sz.'' -Właśnie że masz jak... pół smoki mogą się zmieniać w ludzi i na odwrót-'' ''-Jak mam to niby zrobić?-'' Sz. ''-Zamknij oczy- (Zamknąłem oczy) -Oddychaj głęboko i skup się na zmienianiu, myśl o zmienianiu się.-'' Nagle poczułem przyjemne mrowienie na całym ciele, czułem jak skrzydła znikają, jak ogon znika i jak moje ciało staje się coraz mniejsze. Aż w końcu zmieniłem się w człowieka. Czkawka patrzył się na mnie ze zdziwieniem, niedowierzaniem i setką innych emocji. Cz. -Pół smok.... a ja myślałem, że to tylko legenda....- -Proszę... nie mów o tym nikomu. Ja sam się dopiero o tym dowiedziałem.- Czkawka tylko pokiwał głową na tak. Cz. -Jak masz na imie?- -Alex... mam na imię Alex...- Cz. -Ja jestem....- jednak szatynowi nie było dane dokończyć. -Czkawka. A to Szczerbatek.- Wyprzedziłem szatyna. Cz. -Skąd wiesz?- -Tajemnica...- Odpowiedziałem uśmiechając sie. Koniec rozdziału 1! Nexteł najprawdopodobniej będzie jutro lub pojutrze. Ja lece spać. Zmęczony jestem. :) I przepraszam za te dosyć słabej jakości rozdział (jak dla mnie) Jestem zmęczony tak jak powiedziałem i ledwo to pisze a do jutra nie mogłem czekać bo wena mi nie pozwalała :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania